Simply This, Simply That
by Darkness's Angel
Summary: Harry and Hermione's thoughts on being in love with each other.
1. Simply This

Simply This, Simply That

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry :: Simply This

Love.

It means so many different things. It can mean everything, yet nothing at the same time. It makes people do strange things, or so I've heard. I guess those people are right. If someone had told me seven years ago, that'd I'd fall in love with my best friend, I would've laughed. 

As children, we see the world as the most innocent thing, where people can do no wrong. Yet, that's so far from the truth. As children, we aren't sure what love is, or hate, or really any other emotion other than happiness and sadness. We view the world through innocent, naïve eyes.

I don't even know how to start. It so strange to me to have those words finally come out into the open, I'm in love my best friend. She was this overachieving, bossy little bookworm of an eleven-year-old when I first met her, and now she grown into a lovely, overachieving, a bit on the bossy side, bookworm, of a seventeen-year-old. 

I've never been able to express my feelings for her, plus it doesn't help that my other best friend might have them too. I'm listening to him talk about Quidditch, The Cannons actually. He was my first friend, and if I could change how I felt, I would, so that it wouldn't have to hurt him in the end. 

I look up for a moment, just in time to see her walk down the stairs. She smiles at me amusingly. I suppose she's heard our talks about Quidditch so much, that she can just pick up on them now. The three of us walk to the Great Hall, and we sit down.

Suddenly, I feel someone's eyes on me, so I look up. Hermione's staring at me, then she blushes and turns away. She looks cute like that. I gaze at her a little longer, chuckling slightly, then I turned to Ron to continue our conversation. 

We are so different now, then when we were eleven. Our lives have changed so much, as have our opinions and dreams. Love just never seems to fit in our schedules. It's always unplanned, and unexpected, and always comes at the wrong time. Yet, when it does, it makes you feel everything at once, the good and the bad. You see, I love her for several reasons, but those are only that, reasons. 

The easiest way for me to put it in words is just simply this, I love her.

~Fin~

****

Author's Note - What did you think? Part 2 will be up tomorrow, and it'll be Hermione's thoughts. Please review and tell me you're thoughts on it. =) 


	2. Simply That

Simply This, Simply That

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione :: Simply That

Love. 

It's ironic isn't it. So much emotion in that one minuscule, almost insignificant four-lettered word. I mean, you could ask one-hundred people exactly what it is, and you'd receive one-hundred different answers. The sad part is that you could pretend to understand what they're feeling, but until you actually feel it yourself, you don't. 

In fact, you have absolutely no clue. Yet, if you don't, then how do you know that you're in love in the first place? A better question would be, why do you love? When you think about this person, you could probably come up with a very long list of whys, but would they really mean a thing? 

No.

Yet still, you ask why. Over the years, that question seems to plague you're mind. It bothers you because you're the smartest witch to come to Hogwarts, and you can't figure it out. At first you think that maybe it's because of his emerald green eyes, you could get lost in them forever, but then you think, no. That's silly really, loving a person because of his eyes. Then you think, maybe it's because of his bravery. That little voice mocking you in the back of your mind, says no, you couldn't love a person for just that either. 

Finally you get so frustrated that you want to cry. You don't know why you love him, you just know you do. You don't know how you know, you just do. That's really the only thing you're really sure of, that you love him, and you think how you couldn't help but love him. Wait a minute, when did that happen. When did you're question change from why you love him, to how could you not.

Suddenly it just hits you. You love his eyes, and you love his bravery. You love how he his eyes seem to light up when he's flying, you love how he always seems to know what's on you're mind, even before you can sat anything. You love the way he makes you feel better after you have a fight with Ron, or something seems to upset you. 

All of the things you wished were different about him, you suddenly don't want to change, like how he should study more, or how he shouldn't play Quidditch because he could get hurt. Even how he can be so dense at times. You wouldn't change anything because then he wouldn't be the Harry you know he is. 

You shut the book you're reading, and wonder how you could of questioned everything all along, when the answer was so simple. You smile to yourself, shaking your head in disbelief of how you could not of figured it out much sooner. You walk down the stairs of the Girls Dormitories to meet _your _boys. When you get to the bottom, you smile to yourself again. Ron is talking to Harry aimlessly about the Cannons. Harry's the first one to notice you, and he gives you that silly, lopsided grin that makes your heart stop, and you're stomach flip. You grin back then the three of you walk off towards to the Great Hall.

You're gaze seems to linger on him again, as the three of you are eating. He doesn't notice, at first, then he looks up, and sees you staring. You look away abruptly, the heat rising to your cheeks. He just chuckles at you teasingly, then goes back to talking to your other best friend.

I told you it was ironic. At that moment, you're again reminded of why you love him. You love him because of who he is, because of what he is, and because of so much more.

You love him, because you love him, it's just simply that.

~Fin~

****

Author's Note - Here's the second part. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please Review!! =) 

Thanks to my reviewers for the first chapter:

YankeeTorp

Hermione Graner Potter 

Sorry if I forgot to mention anyone! 


End file.
